


Captain My Ass

by m4dh4tteywrites, WillGrammer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Enemies, Hate Sex, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Oswald is savage af, Possessive Behavior, Sasswald, Sexual Tension, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4dh4tteywrites/pseuds/m4dh4tteywrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Jim Gordon has came back to the Pax Penguina to confront Oswald but he knew deep down that wasn't why he came, and it frustrated him that the mob boss could read into his mind. They both knew it had nothing to do with business, and it never really means anything. It's only a matter of their own personal needs.





	Captain My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Be noted that it's pretty angsty and not very happy Gobblepot so read with caution!

Oswald fisted his hand over his glass of red wine, narrowing his eyes over Jim who stood meters away from him with that annoying blank expression of his.

 

Tightening his thin lips into a firm line, the kingpin moved his right hand to the side, signing Victor to leave them be.

 

The man gave a playful smirk at him and nodded before walking backwards, making his boss roll his eyes until the large doors were finally closed shut behind him.

 

Taking a sip from his wine and tasting it over his tongue before swallowing with a harsh glare over his old friend, he decided that silence was no longer required between them.

 

“So,” he started, crossing his legs, thumb sliding up and down the glass in his left hand, “I suggest you will get along with your… _request,_ Jim. As delighted as I am for seeing you coming to me like old times… I am a very busy man,” the small man smirked and tilted his head in wonder.

 

“Aren't you going to fall to your knees and rub my feet? Make yourself more useful instead of glaring at me with that annoying expression over your features, at least. It's just a suggestion, of course.” he grinned at him before taking another sip.

 

“Go on now, tell me. I want to hear you say how much you want to fuck me, since we both know that's what you came here for.”

 

_Reading your mind was never a problem for me, don't you know that already, my dear James?_

 

Jim continued to stare down cold at the scrawny man at his oversized throne that seemed so humorous in a cartoon fashion. But not even a funny thought could overrule the fact that the blonde, the captain of the GCPD, had been having these..impulsive offers recently.

 

And no matter how hard he denied it, he always came crawling back to Oswald. James hated himself for it. He'd drink to death after, punch himself a few times. But could they really help it? With all the destructive tension between them that ended up to be… sensual?

 

He perked his dark blues to that snarky gaze, drawn back down to earth by the enticing tone in Cobblepot’s voice and choice of words. Gordon scoffed under his breath, “Beg, huh? Nah, sorry I can't. You've already forced me to.. _the last few times_.”

 

Hands in his pocket as he slowly toward Penguin's desk, “I'm thinking of changing the game a bit today. Let's say-” he made his way to the side of the table, making a turn to face Oswald. Only inches now.

 

“You call me _Captain_ this time..take away that confident mask you hold up so dearly..and let me see those pleading eyes. The same eyes you had when you were begging me not to shoot you on that pier.”

 

Even though it wasn't obvious, Jim swore a chill was sent down Oswald's spine.

Oswald's eyes filled with rage at the way Jim spoke to him; daring to twist their deal into something that could be negotiable when it seemed fit for him.

 

_You were moaning my name a few nights back. There is no denying to how much you ache for me to step in and take your control away, and yet you dare to tell me the rules have changed, and our roles have been reversed?_

 

A chill went down his spine at the very thought of giving his power away to Jim. Of being controlled by him and being seen without his delicate mask which he took long to built through his traumatic childhood, and after what Fish had done to him. He had to build himself over after that, and then again after what Ed had done to him not so long ago.

 

_Oh, Ed._

 

The rest of the scene flashed right before Penguin’s eyes. He could see himself smashing the glass in his left hand and holding the broken piece to Jim's thick, muscled, smooth neck, making a small cut there so the man would have a reminder of tonight each time he were to look at himself in the mirror.

 

The look of terror in his eyes, however, didn't feel right.

 

_Why? Why do I care about what he feels?_

 

Blinking, Oswald licked his dry lips and leaned forward over his chair, so that the curve of his freckled nose will be only an inch apart from the ‘Captain's’. The name itself made his stomach twist.

 

 _Captain of bullshit!_ He thought to himself in amusement. A wide smile over his features before he let out a quiet chuckle and kept his gaze with Jim when standing up to walk around his throne, looking away from his old friend.

 

Taking a large sip from his glass of wine, this time he swallowed the liquid right away, letting it burn down his throat. He stretched his right hand towards the bottle over his glassed table to pour himself another glass before looking up to meet Jim's gaze; a laugh escaping him.

 

“Tell you what, _Jim_ ! How about this; you will get this illusion of me being at your mercy out of your confused brain, and I just might consider not cutting your tongue off at the offer of me ever addressing you  the title of ‘Captain', because frankly, you are _no_ Captain.”

 

“A hoax! A bad, worn out joke, if you will,” the kingpin continued, slamming his glass down, clicking his tongue before creating eye contact again, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Why are you still looking down at me, James?”

 

Jim scoffed at the same ongoing insults spitting out of Oswald's filthy mouth. Even as years go by, the same toxicating words eat at the captain like barbed wires clutching around his neck; his need spit back at the scrawny bastard only leave him choking back his own voice.

 

Just the feeling of Cobblepot’s hot breath against his lips for a brief moment before he stood away from his throne pinched the captain's heart.   _A joke. A joke? I'm trying god dammit. I'm trying!_ Every doubt hammered, stabbed his mind like a disease. He had been trying to mend the mistakes.

 

 _He had been trying balance all the horrible things he did by doing something good_.

 

_For once._

 

But no, that only made matters worse, no matter what choice he made, especially when his position as captain was a deal Sofia made. His hands clenched into fists. _I could've taken the position myself. I could've taken the position myself if it weren't for her. That's on her. She didn't need to do that_.

 

Gordon was dragged back down to earth by that last phrase, his chocolate browns were darker, shine faded away as his gaze grew colder. He stared in those… furious ocean blues. That smug grin Penguin wore so proudly.

 

The captain marched forward through gritted teeth as he took the mob boss by the collar, yanking him forward with a raspy growl. “illusion hm? You see, that's where you're wrong. I know you want it Oswald, don't think I don't remember that crying mess of a face you had that night. A threat sounds cute, how bout you choose your words carefully before I shove a gun down your throat.”

 

he grinned sarcastically, and just when Oswald tried to escape for the knife in his cane, Gordon occupied his free hand at the smaller man's wrist, “Now let's try this again. Either you call me Captain, or I'll simply leave you here, baffled and hungry for me, _little bird_.”

  


A loud growl escaped the kingpin at the grabbing of the collar of his fine suit. Wide, dark green eyes staring at James with such spite insanity, one could think laser will flash out of the man's pupils any moment now.

 

_A sharp blade in the guts will have to do, though._

 

Reaching out his hand quickly to undo the top of his cane and twist it for his knife, Oswald then screamed in frustration and madness when he was denied from it, stopped by James’ hand grabbing at his thin wrist.

 

“Don't test me, Jim!” Penguin yelled in frustration and gritted his teeth, painting like a mad dog threatening to bite and rip Gordon's flesh with his teeth.

 

_You should have come to me if you wanted that title. Not let her deliver it to you over a silver plate, thinking she wouldn't have used it against you. You should have chosen me, you idiot!_

 

Oswald could feel his heart hammering through his chest at those cold brown eyes glaring into his own mad ones, only causing him to title his head, a wide and maniacal grin over his features.

 

“Would you really hold a loaded gun down my throat instead of your dick as you mentioned earlier? You talk but you don't have the _balls_ to shove my head down and have your way with me. If I want it so badly as you claim I do, I will probably let you fuck my mouth. But I can see you're not ready for such a bold move.” the kingpin spat in despise, growling and glaring over the blond.

 

“Don't you think for a second that I am depending on you,” he hissed in hate. “I _pity_ you, James! I always did. I always will. You are nothing but an object to me. _My_ object. I agree that I am yours as much as you are mine, there is no argue with that; but don't you dare mislead yourself with thoughts that you leaving me here with a boner will give me any kind of trouble,” he leaned closer and whispered against the Captain's lips.

 

“I wouldn't call is friends, James. Nor lovers. We're enemies.” he stated.

 

“The only difference between me and everyone else is that I please you sexually; which is the kind of control that no one will have over you expect me. I hope I made myself clear.”

 

Moving back until and slapping the man's hand away from the collar of his suit, Penguin hissed and loosened his tie, going down on his left knee and focusing on getting Gordon's belt undone.

 

“Don't take this the wrong way, Jim. I am _not_ calling you Captain. This is a peace offering. Hopefully it will keep you calm for the rest of the night. You can dip from my wine of you want,” the kingpin breathed out and pulled the blond’s pants and boxers down after tossing his belt away.

 

“I can't stay down for long. Don't expect me to take my time. And don’t get used to this,” he groaned before opening his mouth and taking out his slick tongue; licking over the base of Gordon's hardened shaft, hearing the man groan at that.

 

Letting go of his cane, Cobblepot’s hand held onto Jim's left leg, steadying himself a bit into the new position.

 

_He should be grateful for this. Seeing me on my knees like this… he Will brag about it for the rest of his life. Idiot._

 

A cold shiver ran down James’ spine as Oswald bite back at him, causing his eye to widen and his grin to fall into a scowl. He attempted to growl back but it wasn't nearly as effective; when things couldn't get more embarrassing, his cheeks reddened at the filthy thought of grabbing Oswald by hair and shoving him down to the front of his pants for the captain to slam down the mob boss' throat.

 

_He would cry for me. He would beg me to slow down with those eyes filled with tears of constant gagging. Then when I would be satisfied filling his mouth with white, I would command him to swallow, shivered and begged for my touch._

 

_“What do you wanna say, Ozzie?”_

 

_“I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, C-Captain.”_

 

But no, that wasn't gonna happen. Gordon knew he was too much of a coward, and he hated it. He hated it even more when Cobblepot could read his mind. Every word ached his heart, attempting to keep a cold stare with a firm this line at his lips; the warmth of Penguin’s hot breath forced his fists to clench with boiling anger through his veins.

 

He couldn't spit right back but words were circling his head; _I should've just shot you. I should've just killed you in the river then none of this would've happened. I could kill you right. I wish I could. No matter what paths we crossed, it seemed destiny always wrote that we're meant to be enemies. Nothing else matters but hate. I hate… I should.. Hate you. I should.. Just.. Kill you._

 

But James couldn't, especially with Oswald already on one knee, ridding off the other’s belt. This was humiliating, just when he thought he could dominate the mob boss, the scrawny little bastard always came on top. The captain couldn't help but watch those quick fingers that sprung his painfully hard cock free, swallowed thickly at the bittersweetness of Penguin’s words before he clenched his eyes at the heated tongue with a groan.

 

“Fuck… Oswald…” He felt a little light headed, the tension rolling off his shoulders, blinked his chocolate browns open. _Wine_. Oswald said he could sneak a taste. Gordon took the glass in his hand, chugging the whole thing down. After every bullshit in this city, despite every filth from both their mouths, they needed this. Not each other, but this.

 

“ugh.. That feels good..” He breathed heavily, occupying his free hand through that charcoal hair which Oswald would complain about for sure, but it's not like he could protest. Jim took this advantage to thrust his hips slowly for the smaller man to take every inch.

 

 _Seems like he needed that sip more than I did,_ the crime lord thought to himself before he felt a strong hand now resting upon his head, a growl escaping him when the man's fingers ran through his carefully styled hair.

 

_You're ruining it you goddamn idiot!_

 

But that didn't matter right now. If Jim needed to do that in order to calm himself, he was allowed to. This was for him and no one else. Especially not for Oswald himself.

 

Opening his mouth wider in order to wrap his thin, pink lips around the blonde’s shaft, the smaller man breathed warmly against it as he felt the captain rolling his hips forward, aiming for him to take the rest of his cock in his mouth.

 

 _You always want more. Nothing I do is never enough for you._ Bitter thoughts now filled Cobblepot's brain while he began moving his head up and down, the low moans James heavily breathed out caused a shiver to run down Penguin’s spine, and his own shaft to twitch through his pants with every paint that rolled off James’ tongue.

 

_You chose to believe her lies despite our shared history. I can't forgive you for that. I won't. Just because she used her charisma over you and lured you to rest between her claws did not mean you had any privilege to toss me away, Jim._

 

Pain clenched over Oswald's heart and he found himself struggling with his impulsive thoughts of finding Sofia and torturing her; ruining her. Breaking her in so many ways until she would be just a shadow of the remarkable figure of a woman she once were.

 

“Mmh,” he hummed against the Captain's shaft in his mouth, moving his head faster now and letting the tip of it to hit the back of his throat, looking up to meet the serious eyes of Jim Gordon. _You don't scare me._

 

_I could kill you right here. Right now. I just don't want to. You know that. Just as much as I know that you're struggling with the  how you wish you would have gotten rid of me that day, but at the same time you end up double crossing yourself by coming back to me for some sort of twisted comfort._

 

_Because at the end of the day, Jim, we're the same. And that disgusts you._

 

Just when their gazes locked onto each other with such intensity, Jim swore his heart halted for a few seconds. This dark ocean blues that still lit with spark, no matter how sinister the mob boss beneath him may seem, Oswald always kept small, soft spot for for certain people.

 

 _Including me_ , the thought brought a gut wrenching twist in his gut; the guilt he never wanted to feel. _Penguin doesn’t deserve the recognition he had received. He is a dirty, filthy man_. Except the captain knew deep down, they were more alike despite how he hated it. He had done so many things, so many unforgivable things he wanted to bury down.

 

Especially the times he worked for Cobblepot. But the worst feeling was that James felt ashamed for the way he had treated Oswald despite the many times the scrawny man has chosen to forgive him, sympathise with the officer. Even the many times he had saved Gordon's ass. He didn't want to care of it, but the blonde did.

 

He had never forgotten those days,and there many times he wanted to apologise, or say thank you. But his ego was too fucking consuming. Besides, it seems too late for apologies after what the mob boss had become. It paralysed James’ heart remembering that beautiful grin and batting lashes being more genuine when they don't talk about dirty work.

 

He missed it. He missed it so much that he wanted to numb himself from it.

 

The agonising warmth was increasing as he began to breath heavily with quiet gasps, a hand on the table to support himself while his other gripped tighter at Oswald's once perfectly gelled hair as his hips quickened with eyes screwed shut.

 

“I'm.. I'm gonna.. Ah!” He spilled himself with hips quivering almost violently through his prolonging orgasm, seeping into Cobblepot’s mouth with a few spillage at the corner of his hips. Gordon instinctively pulled himself away from the smaller man's mouth for him to breath.

 

His knees were about to give up, his eyes fluttered open to that gorgeous sigh of the Penguin’s reddened, wet features. _It's not enough. It doesn't feel enough. Why the fuck is it not enough?_ “Oswald….I..” _You horny bastard, stop. You know he wants you to say it. It happens all the time, don't let him get to you!_ “P..please…” The Captain whispered.

 

Breathing heavily against James’ shaft once more, Oswald prepared himself for the man's climax.

 

It was as if his taste buds forgot the saltiness of cum from the last time he was found on his his knees like that for the man, but once he felt that slick liquid running down his jawline and sliding down his throat, it all came back.

 

Flashbacks that displayed their sexual activities now flashed through his eyes while he moved back to pull away from Jim's spent cock, wiping some cum off his jawline with the back of his left hand. He then licked his lip from single drops of it before he swallowed it down and stood, unbuttoning his dark vest to wipe the back of his hand with it before his eyes shifted upwards to meet his old friend's pleasing gaze, his words nudging his ears with curiosity.

 

 _“_ Please what, Jim?” a sly smile now stretched upon the kingpin’s wet, pink lips as he challenged the Captain's submissive attitude.

 

 _I want you to say it, Jim. You can be so stupid sometimes._ The man thought to himself before he stretched his left hand forward to grab at Jim's tie and dumped his vest aside with his right, walking backwards until his own back met the cold wall; A groan escaping him when it caused a chill to go down his spine. But it didn't matter.

 

_I can handle a little cold. The question is, can you handle the heat, Jim? Standing in front of me with your pants and underwear down with no shame… Surely you could wait just a little longer for your request to be fulfilled._

 

“Tell me,” Penguin smirked as he locked his gaze with his old friend through lustful eyes, his hand now grasping at the blond’s tie all the tighter, pulling his head down until their foreheads nearly touched.

 

“How would you fuck me, Jim?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there will be a part two! XD We'll get working on it as soon as possible. if you wanna read more of our stuff while you wait, feel free to look through our writings! There's even a nice Gobblepot series with little Ivy Pepper ^^ we haven't worked on the next chapter for a long time but we hope you like it anyways! Please kudos and leave a comment below about your thoughts!
> 
> You can also look for us here:  
> Hattey- http://madhattey.tumblr.com/  
> (Jim)  
> Alex- https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/ (Oswald)


End file.
